


The Little ABC Coloring Book (White Collar Edition)

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A White Collar coloring book, for the Borrowed Title challenge on fan_flashworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little ABC Coloring Book (White Collar Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Screencaps by me. One drawing by my partner. Spoilers up to 4.08.

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

Transcript:

A is for Alex, who's after antiquities  
B is for Burkes talking bisexualities  
C is for Clinton, who is chill and courageous  
D is Diana, dazzling and dangerous  
E is for El, who finds life entertaining  
F is for Moz, but he won't say why (and also, rhymes are a government conspiracy and not to be trusted)  
G is for guns, which Neal doesn't use  
H is for hat and for hugs and for Hughes  
I is for me, whose world they've pervaded  
J is for June who has never grown jaded  
K is for Kate, Neal's late partner in theft  
L is for Lauren, who snarked and then left  
M is for magic tricks, clever surprises  
N is for Neal, skilled at cons and disguises  
O is for Sugar-O's, better than takeout  
P is for Peter, who's pulling a stakeout  
Q is for questions and doubts they awaken  
R is for risks that are recklessly taken  
S is for Satchmo, who snaps at the bad guys  
T is for trust and for trackers and ties  
U is umbrella, for when New York's raining  
V is for van, which is dull and constraining  
W's for wine, Mozzie's favorite from France  
X is a loophole: exigent circumstance  
Y is Yvonne, who we rarely see  
Z is for Zodiac -- "You checked my horoscope?" Hee!  
With all of these letters describing the show,  
skip over the plot holes and base in the glow


End file.
